Indian Treasure
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is a little side story to my alphabet challenge 'Kalanos'. Alexander discovers unusual war trophy in India.


A/N:

_If kissing is not universal, then someone must have invented it. Vaughn Bryant, an anthropologist at Texas A&M, has traced the first recorded kiss back to India, somewhere around 1500 B.C., when early Vedic scriptures start to mention people "sniffing" with their mouths, and later texts describe lovers "setting mouth to mouth." From there, he hypothesizes, the kiss spread westward when Alexander the Great conquered the Punjab in 326 B.C.._

There is an ancient Greek artifact from fifth century B.C. portraying 'a man kissing a boy', so this theory might not hold the truth, but I thought the hypothesis intriguing, and could not help writing a short story.

Indian Treasure

"Come with me Hephaistion."

Alexander rushed into Hephaistion' s room at the palace in Texila. King Ambhi had provided rooms for Alexander and his officers during their stay in Texila. Although the palace was rather small, living in a civilized environment once more was a welcome change for them, especially after spending months in the temporary residence of the camp in the fields. Hephaistion raised his gaze from the letters he was sorting through, and looked up at Alexander. The King's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes shone with excitement.

"What is so urgent , Alexander?"

"Just come with me. I have to show you something."

"All right, give me a minute."

As soon as Hephaistion pushed the letters and got up, Alexander grabbed his arm, and started to drag him.

"You are like an excited child who cannot wait to go see the game." Hephaistion teased.

"Yes, something like that, but this game is far more interesting than the Olympics."

"Oh?" Hephaistion raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He never had a dull moment with Alexander.

They took a short ride to the outskirts of the city until they came close to a little stream branching off from the Indus River. They dismounted at the bottom of the hill, and Alexander led Hephaistion to the gentle slope. When they reached the top of the hill, Alexander lay flat on his stomach, and gestured Hephaistion to lie beside him. From that position, they could see the stream and the banks beneath them without being spotted easily.

"What are we looking for? Did you find a troop of King Porus invading to this side?"

Hephaistion asked in a serious tone.

"Just wait and watch. They will come soon."

It was late in the afternoon; the sun was casting long shadows of the trees, which neatly lined up along the bank of the little stream. Sweet and thick scent of exotic flowers filled the warm air. Feeling the heat from the sun on his back, Hephaistion felt his eyes become heavy. It was so peaceful and quiet. His comfortable doze was interrupted all of sudden when Alexander gently shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Here they come."

Hephaistion blinked couple of times to shake off his sleep. He saw a young native Indian couple walk toward the bank, and settle in the shade under the tree.

"Now watch them." Alexander whispered.

"What are we looking for?"

"Shi… just watch."

The young man took a hand of the woman, and pressed his lips on her knuckles. A sound of delightful giggles escaped from her lips, and traveled up to the hilltop. Soon, the strangest sight played in front of them. They started to sniff each other; their faces so close together that they were almost touching. Their lips slightly parted, occasionally brushing on each other.

"What are they doing? Are they trying to eat each other alive?"

Alexander chuckled. "Just watch, you will see."

And then, their lips locked onto each others, while their bodies tightly pressed together. They changed the angles of their faces every so often, and their lips came apart just long enough to gasp for air once in a while, otherwise, their lips were connected at all times.

Now laughter changed to a seductive moan as the man lowered the woman on the soft grass. When the soft moans changed to a pant, Alexander looked back at Hephaistion. Hephaistion's eyes were wide with surprise, and were still fixed on the pair at the bank with disbelief.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alexander asked Hephaistion with a big grin on his face.

Hephaistion just nodded, being lost for words in shock. Alexander stood up and started to descend to the bottom of the hill where they had left their horses. Hephaistion followed looking back at the couple one last time.

When they came to the tree where their horses were tied, Alexander looked at Hephaistion intensely. Hephaistion gasped as he recognized a deep passion in his friend's brilliant eyes. Alexander took Hephaistion's hand, and pressed his lips on the knuckles, just like the young Indian did.

"What are you doing Alexander?" Hephaistion's voice was husky.

"We are going to do some experimenting."

Alexander brought his face so close to Hephaistion's that he could feel Alexander's warm breath on his neck, and smelled a trace of sweet wine from the earlier meal. The warm flow tickled his sensitive skin, causing goose bumps to form all over his body. Hephaistion closed his eyes. Alexander's mouth moved over Hephaistion's jaw lines brushing faintly as they glided toward to his lips. The feeling was too much. Hephaistion parted his lips to gasp for more air.

When their lips first met, and the tingling sensation traveled down through his entire body, Hephaistion had to lean against the tree trunk, so that he would not fall. Alexander pressed his body tight against Hephaistion's, as he locked their lips. Soft plump skin was firmly pressed against Hephaistion's lips, and when Alexander's hot tongue fondled at the edge of his upper lip, Hephaistion could not help but a soft moan escape from the back of his throat.

Alexander's tongue travelled along the upper teeth caressing the soft slick inner skin of Hephaistion's lip before entering into the moist cave in search of his mating tongue, and when he found it, he sucked it hard. Hephaistion felt millions of explosions happen inside of his head, and all he could see was white speckles. His body helplessly slid along the tree trunk, as his knees could not support his weight any longer. Alexander went down with Hephaistion, but he never broke the contact of their lips.

Hephaistion tried very hard to cling onto the amazing sensations, but he started to slip into the world of darkness. When he thought that he would sink into the darkness forever, Alexander's lips released him, and they both gasped for air. Alexander moved Hephaistion onto the soft grass, and looked down at him and smiled, before hungrily sucking his mouth again. Hephaistion was lost.

They were now both panting and their moans became louder and more frequent. Their hands moved over each other's sweaty naked slick bodies that increased their sense of pleasure even more. Their first experience ended with a loud ecstatic cry.

"How did you like the treasure I found?" Alexander asked Hephaistion while catching his breath.

"It was wonderful… better than… gold." Hephaistion answered with shaky voice between pants. His heart was still pounding madly.

They were now in Carmania, on the way back to Babylon, celebrating the survival of the recent death march through Gedrosia Desert. On the last night in Carmania before starting their march again, Alexander invited all his generals into his royal tent for a private banquet. As the wine passed around the table, their tongues became loose.

"We may have conquered India, but the outcome was not as successful as Persia." Craterus complained.

"Yes Alexander, where is the gold? We did not get any war trophy in India, except some stinky animals like elephants and cattle."

Ptolemy added mockingly. All the generals started to talk freely with the help of generous amounts of wine. Even Perdiccas was joking.

"Well, I thought this souvenir was pretty good." Perdiccas pointed out the leggings he was wearing, and continued. "You don't believe how comfortable this thin fabric can make horseback riding."

"As a matter of fact, we got something better than that." Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"Right, better than leggings." Cassander snared, and everybody laughed.

" No, according to Hephaistion, better than gold."

"Better than gold? What are you hiding from us Alexander?" Cassander hollered seriously.

The room became very loud with questions and excitements. Alexander looked at Hephaistion teasingly. Hephaistion realized where Alexander's mind was going.

"No, Alexander, we are not."

"But Hephaistion, we should share our treasure."

All the generals roared with agreement.

"Alexander, you do not know what you are getting us into." Hephaistion protested.

"Do not be so serious all the time, Hephaistion." Nearchus teased.

"Come, Hephaistion, let us show them what treasure we had discovered."

Hephaistion sighed in defeat. He knew that there was nothing that could change Alexander's mind.

Alexander pulled Hephaistion close, and picked up a bunch of grapes from the table. He placed one hand on the back of Hephaistion's waist, and held up the grapes in between them, while Hephaistion's hands rested on Alexander's shoulders. Alexander caught a grape with his lips, and pulled Hephaistion closer to encourage him to do the same. Hephaistion moved forward, and nipped a grape. Their noses brushed each other. The sweet nectar burst into their mouths.

And then Alexander held a grape in between his teeth. His mouth moved over Hephaistion's, and pushed through a grape with his tongue into Hephaistion's mouth, by gently forcing his lips to open apart. Hephaistion sucked Alexander's tongue hungrily as the plump skin of grape broke onto it. Everybody gasped. All the general's mouths hung open with astonishment. They had never seen such a seductive scene, and even just by watching, it sent tingling sensations through their spines.

"Now, what are you all doing by just standing and watching us? Go practice with your partners. "

Alexander waved his hand to dismiss them all. Ptolemy approached Hephaistion with a wide grin.

"Can I get a private lesson from you, Hephaistion? I would like to be an expert before trying it on my own mate."

Hephaistion laughed, but Alexander shooed him impatiently, and grabbed Hephaistion to continue their practice.

"Alexander, when are you going to tell them about another treasure?" Hephaistion provoked Alexander mischievously in between heavy breathings.

"Not for a while, we still need more practice. Besides, I do not want to give any excuses for my generals to ask you for a private lesson on that subject. But, we can go on and move to another treasure after this. Which one do you want to practice tonight? 'The Morning Star' or 'The Lotus Position'?"

"We have not tried 'The Rest of the Warrior' yet." Hephaistion murmured in between sucking and licking, while guiding Alexander to the King's private quarters. Alexander was right. There were lots more to learn and master about this new treasure from India.

End


End file.
